Somewhere, I Found You
by huskies puppies
Summary: Oh Sehun bertemu lagi dengan pemuda yang sudah 13 tahun hilang dari hidupnya dan dia, Kim Jongin masih terlihat seperti bocah 17 tahun. Apakah waktu tengah bermain-main dengan mereka sekarang? A Time Travel Fanfiction. #HunKai #KrisYeol #ChenBaek #SuDo


**Prolog**

 _Aku hanya merasa terbangun dari tidurku tapi aku saat aku bertemu denganmu aku menemukan sosokmu yang begitu berbeda. Apakah aku gila atau waktu yang bermain-main denganku saat ini?_

 _-Kim Jongin-_

 _Setelah 13 tahun berlalu, dia muncul lagi di depan mataku. Sosok yang sama dengan seseorang dari masa laluku. Apakah ini nyata atau hanya delusi ku saja? Tapi jika ini nyata apakah artinya Tuhan memberi kesempatan kedua untuk bajingan sepertiku?_

 _-Oh Sehun-_

 _A Time travel fanfiction_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi masih kelabu, langit tak berawan tapi juga tak terlihat cerah. Seorang pria memandang kosong cangkir kopinya yang masih mengepulkan uap. Ia menarik nafasnya dengan begitu dalam seolah ia begitu lelah, tapi sejujurnya Oh Sehun benar-benar lelah dengan hidupnya. Kehidupan yang semakin lama semakin terasa monoton. Pria itu tak tahu karena apa, tapi Sehun merasa seolah semakin lama ia seperti hidup tanpa jiwa. Padahal Sehun merasa saat ini dia memiliki tiap hal di dunia ini. Jadi Sehun tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

Sehun beralih memandang kalender meja yang berada di dekat cangkir kopinya, tangannya perlahan meraih benda itu dan jari-jarinya mulai menelusuri tiap angka yang terdapat pada permukaan kalender tersebut. Sehun baru sadar waktu berjalan begitu cepat. 14 Januari 2017. Oh Sehun ingat betul ada apa dengan hari ini. Ternyata sudah 13 tahun berlalu, jadi pria itu perlahan tersenyum. Sebuah senyum pahit yang selalu muncul tiap Sehun mengingat 'dia'.

" _Happy birthday… No matter where are you right now,"_ gumam Sehun dengan suara yang terdengar menyedihkan. Pria itu kembali menarik nafas dalam. Sesak menghantam dadanya, membuat Sehun semakin merasa jiwanya terbunuhnya secara perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca. Sehun merasa bahkan wajahnya semakin lama semakin menyedihkan. Sehun tidak lah buruk rupa. Sehun itu tampan, dia tahu sendiri. Hanya saja, tatapan mata yang kosong, serta lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang bertambah hitam tiap harinya akibat selalu terjaga tiap malam, juga pipinya yang semakin tirus membuat Sehun terlihat seperti orang depresi.

Pria itu muak dengan semua ini sejujurnya. Pada perasaan penyesalan, serta rindu yang tak berujung entah pada siapa.

Sehun terus memandangi pantulan dirinya hingga pada akhirnya notifikasi pesan masuk terdengar di telinganya. Tersengar begitu nyaring di ruangan yang hening ini. Lengan kurus Sehun perlahan meraih ponsel di dekatnya. Sebuah pesan masuk dari kekasihnya dengan kata-kata manis yang kini, entah sejak kapan semakin terasa membosankan untuknya. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang Sehun memilih melempar ponsel itu ke ranjang dan mengacuhkan pesan gadisnya itu. Biarlah, _toh_ nanti kalau dia marah Sehun tinggal memeluk dan mengecupnya kemudian mengatakan alasan-alasan klise seperti itu, selesai kan.

Sekarang dia sedang berfikir apa hal menyenangkan yang bisa menaikkan _mood_ nya, ini hari libur jadi Sehun pikir mungkin dia perlu melakukan sesuatu daripada berdiam diri di rumah dengan berbotol-botol _liquor_ sembari meratapi hidupnya dan begitu mendengar suara gonggongan bersahut-sahutan dari luar kamarnya Sehun tahu, mengajak jalan-jalan dua anjing manisnya bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Sebuah senyum kecil terulas di bibir Sehun, pria itu bergegas mengambil tali pengekang kemudian menghampiri kedua anjingnya yang tengah asik berkejaran di sofa.

"Monggu, Vivi!" Seru Sehun membuat anjing-anjing itu menoleh kemudian menyalak senang dan berlari menghampiri Sehun. Sehun terkekeh pelan sembari mengelus bulu lembut anjingnya. "Kalian mau menemani ayah jalan-jalan?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang seolah tengah berbicara pada anaknya dan seolah mengerti memahami perkataan Sehun kedua anjing berbeda warna bulu tersebut kembali menyalak keras dan menggesekkan tubuhnya pada kaki Sehun dengan manja saat Sehun mulai memasangkan tali pengekang di leher keduanya.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti janji jangan nakal." Monolog Sehun lagi sembari menggiring anjing-anjingnya yang terlihat begitu semangat keluar apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari kecil mengikuti langkah kaki anjingnya di sekeliling taman. Sesekali berusaha membalas senyum orang-orang yang bertatapan dengannya. Tatapan memuja atau tatapan terkejut dengan bola mata membulat dari orang-orang asing yang di temuinya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Sehun sudah biasa dengan tatapan itu, tatapan mata itu sekarang terkadang terasa memuakkan bagi Sehun.

Oh Sehun, mungkin hampir semua orang mengetahui siapa dia. Aktor sekaligus _Supermodel_ dari _S.M. Entertaiment_ , sebuah agensi besar di Korea Selatan. Wajahnya sudah sering menghiasi sampul majalah, papan _billboard_ , layar kaca, ataupun layar lebar. Bahkan drama dan film yang di bintanginya selalu mendapatkan rating tinggi. Jangan lupakan juga, ia salah satu pemegang kategori _The 100 Most Handsome Faces_ selama 4 tahun berturut-turut, siapa yang tak kenal dirinya?

Di tambah lagi sekarang Sehun tengah bertunangan dengan putri salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di agensi nya. Wajah tampan, karir yang cemerlang, kekasih serta hubungan asmara yang terlihat sempurna. Semua orang tahu itu dan hampir semua orang juga ingin sepertinya.

Tapi apakah mereka tahu jika Oh Sehun yang sempurna saat ini hidup dalam lubang keterpurukan? Semua senyumnya saat ini hanyalah sebuah topeng bagi Sehun. Tidak seorang pun tahu itu.

Memuakkan, dan entah sampai kapan Sehun harus memakai topeng ini, Sehun sendiri pun tak tahu. Ia ingin menghilang seperti buih. Persetan dengan semua hal yang di milikinya, menurutmu apakah arti kebebasan jika pikiran serta hatimu terus di isi oleh bayang-bayang seseorang? Semua kesempurnaan itu tak berarti lagi.

Pikiran Sehun lagi-lagi mulai kacau. Tapi begitu mendengar gonggongan bersahutan Vivi dan Monggu, Sehun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Kalian lelah? Mau istirahat dulu?" Monolog Sehun, seolah mengerti ucapan tuannya, kedua ekor anjing itu menyalak. Membuat senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sehun.

Sehun menggiring anjingnya ke sebuah bangku taman di dekat air mancur, tangannya mulai membuka tali pengekang Monggu dan Vivi sembari mengacuhkan orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik melihatnya.

"Jangan main jauh-jauh mengerti? Ayah akan menunggu kalian disini." Ujar Sehun lagi, kemudian mengacak bulu keriting anjing-anjing manisnya itu yang langsung di balas gonggongan senang dari keduanya. Sehun kembali tersenyum tipis, hanya Monggu dan Vivi yang bisa menghibur batinnya saat ini.

Seandainya, 'dia' masih ada disini…

Sehun tahu mungkin orang itu akan sangat senang, dia sangat menyukai anak anjing. Sehun sangat tahu itu.

Dan seperti sebuah proyektor yang memutar film secara otomatis, pikiran Sehun kembali berkelana ke masa lalu, dimana ia masih sangat muda dan naif. Atau mungkin terlanjur bodoh? Ah ya, mungkin bodoh. Karena, jika tidak. Mungkin orang itu masih disini, bersamanya.

Sehun mengulum senyum pahit. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin dingin di bulan Januari. Membiarkan rasa rindu dan perih itu menggerogoti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan seragam sekolah itu menatap gedung-gedung tinggi di sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Kakinya melangkah tanpa arah, matanya terus bergerak liar menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, ia tak ingat apapun.

Kim Jongin, pemuda itu menggenggam erat-erat tas ranselnya. _Ini masih di Seoul kan? Kenapa begitu berbeda? Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Dimana dia?_ Begitu banyak pertanyaan di otaknya, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Ia ingat dia baru bangun tidur dengan mata bengkak, dia masih di sekolah tadi. Saat ia membuka mata ia berada di sebuah kelas sepi yang dekat dengan taman belakang sekolah, lengkap dengan seragam serta atribut yang dia pakai di hari kelulusan kemarin, oh… Ibunya pasti akan mengomeli Jongin habis-habisan kalau Jongin sudah sampai rumah karena tidak pulang seharian. Itu hal pertama yang ada di pikirannya saat terjaga.

Jadi ia cepat-cepat membereskan barangnya untuk segera pulang, walaupun masih bingung, ia cukup sadar kalau ada yang aneh sejak di sekolah tadi, Jongin sempat berpapasan dengan beberapa murid dan sungguh Jongin tak mengenali mereka. Mereka bahkan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan aneh, apa ada yang salah dengannya? Lingkungan sekolahnya terasa asing. Tapi dia lebih memilih mengacuhkannya.

Jongin meremas sesuatu di saku jaketnya, ia melihat secarik kertas lusuh disana, Jongin ingat kenapa dia sampai tertidur di sekolah. Jongin menunduk sedih, seseorang yang di anggap istimewa olehnya ternyata hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'anjing pengganggu yang menyebalkan' selama ini. Jongin menggigit bibir menahan perih di dadanya. Memalukan kalau lagi-lagi dia harus menangis, apalagi di tempat umum.

Jongin mengusap matanya, kakinya mulai lelah karena berjalan tak tentu arah. Jongin kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Taman Kota. Aneh, Lagi-lagi ada yang terlihat berbeda dari tempat ini. Tapi, masa bodoh dengan semuanya, pikiran serta fisiknya lelah.

Jadi Jongin menarik nafas dalam sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi taman. Untuk sesaat pikirannya terasa kosong, nalurinya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah tapi Jongin tidak tahu apa.

Tapi saat merasakan sesuatu mengendus kakinya Jongin langsung membuka mata, pikirannya teralihkan saat melihat seekor anjing poodle berwarna coklat menyalak lucu padanya kemudian mengendus kaki Jongin lagi.

Senyum geli terukir di bibirnya, "Hei… Siapa nama mu? Di mana pemilik mu?" Ujar Jongin kemudian mengacak bulu anjing itu. Jongin terkekeh, anak anjing benar-benar hal yang paling kau butuhkan saat merasa lelah. Pikir Jongin.

Tak berapa lama, seekor anjing putih menghampiri Jongin serta anjing berbulu coklat itu, mereka menggonggong bersahut-sahutan seolah tengah berbicara sesuatu. Jongin terkekeh geli. "Hei, kau mengenalnya? Halo?" sapa Jongin lagi kemudian mengacak bulu anjing putih itu juga.

"Jadi dimana pemilik kalian?" monolog Jongin lagi. Si anjing bichon putih menyalak, di ikuti si poodle coklat seolah mengajak Jongin mengikuti mereka. Jongin bangun dari duduknya, "Kalian mau membawaku ke pemilik mu, huh?" celoteh Jongin lagi. Jongin tahu, ia mungkin seperti orang bodoh. Tapi dua ekor anjing ini terlalu menggemaskan untuk di abaikan. Jadilah Jongin tetap mengikuti mereka, dan siapa sangka dua ekor anjing itu membuat ia menemui 'seseorang'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi paman…" suara itu menyadarkan Sehun dari pikirannya. Di susul gonggongan yang bersahutan, Sehun tahu itu mungkin Vivi dan Monggu. Tapi omong-omong suara tadi, kenapa tidak asing. Seperti ia pernah mendengarnya di suaru tempat. Sehun masih enggan membuka matanya, biar saja siapa tahu panggilan tadi bukan untuknya.

"Permisi paman!" Jongin memanggil pria yang tengah-sepertinya-tertidur itu dengan lebih keras. Wajahnya tertutup topi jadi Jongin tidak tahu apa dia benar-benar tidur atau tidak.

Sehun berdecak kesal. Sepertinya orang itu, entah siapa memang memanggilnya. Kenapa sih? Dia tidak bisa tenang sebentar saja? Batin Sehun. Jadi dengan cepat Sehun bangun dari posisi duduknya juga, "Iya… Iya… Kenapa?" gerutu Sehun sembari mengangkan topinya yang tadi menutupi muka.

Lalu kedua mata itu bertemu.

Sehun membeku, begitu pula Jongin. Sosok di depannya sekarang, Sehun takkan pernah lupa siapa dia. Mata itu, wajah itu, pemuda yang hilang dari hidupnya sejak 13 tahun yang lalu, kini berdiri di hadapannya. Kim Jongin. Sehun sangat yakin dengan itu. Tapi, Jika ini Jongin kenapa dia tak berubah sedikitpun? Bahkan pemuda ini masih memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang di pakainya saat hari kelulusan. Sehun tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, "Jongin…" hanya satu kata itu yang mampu keluar dari belah bibirnya.

Jongin sendiri terus menelusuri pria di depannya dari atas hingga ujung kaki. Apa mata Jongin yang sakit, atau dia halusinasi, atau benar pria ini adalah Sehun? Yang benar saja! Mereka tidak bertemu satu hari tapi Sehun sudah berubah dari bocah 17 tahun yang seumuran dengannya jadi pria usia 30 tahun? Tidak mungkin! Tidak! Tapi… Jika dia bukan Sehun kenapa pria itu memanggil namanya? Dan apa-apaan dengan tatapan mata itu… Astaga! Ada apa sebenarnya?

Pikiran Jongin makin kacau. Jongin menatap takut pria di hadapannya, Sehun mendekat, tangannya berusaha meraih Jongin. Sehun benar-benar ingin memeluknya. Persetan jika semua ini halusinasi. "Jongin…" Sehun memanggil nama pemuda itu lagi, membuat Jongin makin ketakutan. Jongin terus melangkah mundur, tidak akan dia biarkan pria itu menyentuhnya. Jongin takut jika sentuhan pria itu terasa nyata, maka artinya semua ini bukanlah khayalannya semata. Jika ini nyata, benar-benar ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi dengan dirinya.

Tanpa kata-kata Jongin langsung membalik badannya, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang kini membeku dengan mata masih menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

Dan tanpa sadar, pertemuan yang seperti mimpi itu membuat Sehun merasakan kembali _degup jantungnya_. Di antara semua kebingungan ini. Sehun merasa menemukan hidupnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Review?**


End file.
